


До конца и за ним

by Stitching_Joker



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть так много разных миров,<br/>Так много разных светил.<br/>А у нас только один мир,<br/>Но мы живем в разных мирах (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	До конца и за ним

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brothers In Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/155579) by Dire Straits. 



Эйдан не помнил, как разгримировывался. Кажется, он потратил на это вдвое меньше времени, чем обычно. Во всяком случае, когда он наконец протер лицо чистой салфеткой, Дину еще только-только отклеили бороду. Эйдан вывинтился из кресла неуловимым плавным движением и так же плавно (Дин называл это "включить Митчелла") скользнул к двери. Дин посмотрел вслед, слегка подняв брови, но окликать не стал.  
В трейлерогородке сегодня было тише, чем обычно. Люди шагали неторопливо, переговаривались тихо, в глаза друг другу смотрели редко. Ниоткуда не доносились обычные раньше взрывы смеха, только из одной машины была слышна музыка. Эйдан замедлил шаг. В дверях фуры с осветительной техникой сидел один из инженеров и курил, задумчиво глядя в никуда. Из открытой за его спиной двери машины негромкий хрипловатый голос Марка Нопфлера безрадостно пропел полуречитативом:

These mist covered mountains  
Are a home now for me  
But my home is the lowlands  
And always will be*

Эйдан судорожно хватанул ртом воздуха, слепо шагнул куда-то вбок, с трудом удержал равновесие и прибавил шагу. В спину ему истаивало в полном созвучии с кровавыми сполохами заката в небе:

And though we were hurt so bad  
In the fear and alarm  
You did not desert me  
My brothers in arms*

Дин постарался освободиться от гримеров как можно скорее, но к тому моменту, как он вышел на улицу, Эйдана и след простыл. Торопиться вроде уже было некуда, но Дина все сильнее охватывала безотчетная тревога. Он сам не заметил, как пошел быстрее.  
Дойдя до трейлера Эйдана, Дин нерешительно замедлил темп, но потом, дернув плечом, пробормотал "ну не маленький же, в конце концов" и прошел мимо. Зашел к себе, бросил куртку на диван, налил сока, но вместо того чтобы выпить, принялся задумчиво крутить в пальцах стакан. Ему вдруг показалось, что в трейлере жарко, и он открыл окно. Тут же послышались удаляющиеся шаги и чей-то голос:  
\- ...настоящие братья по оружию...  
Стакан выскользнул из онемевших пальцев и разлетелся вдребезги. Густая солнечная клякса апельсинового сока на полу в сгущающейся темноте казалась темной, как кровь. Дин, не помня себя, выскочил на улицу.  
Дверь в трейлер Эйдана он попытался вырвать с мясом, в полной уверенности, что она будет закрыта изнутри, и ему придется долго колотить в нее кулаками и уговаривать Эйдана открыть. Когда дверь легко открылась с первого же поворота ручки, Дин, приложивший к ней всю свою силу, едва не слетел со ступенек, но тут же сгруппировался и ввалился внутрь.  
Эйдан сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к дивану, и невидяще смотрел в окно. Возле него стоял нетронутый стакан с апельсиновым соком. Из колонок ноутбука доносилось:

Now the sun's gone to hell  
And the moon's riding high  
Let me bid you farewell  
Every man has to die*

Эйдан перевел взгляд на Дина. Глаза его были сухими. Дин подошел и неловко сел рядом на диван. Хотелось что-то сделать, но он не знал, что. Потребность коснуться стала вдруг невыносимой, и он, пугаясь самого себя, осторожно взъерошил черные кудри. Эйдан устало вздохнул и положил голову ему на колени.  
\- Это так несправедливо... - тихо выдохнул он.  
\- Несправедливо, - эхом согласился Дин. - Но у них ведь не было выбора, понимаешь?  
\- Понимаю. Но все равно...  
\- Да.  
Песня закончилась и сразу же началась снова - Эйдан поставил ее на повтор. У Дина мурашки пробежали по спине.  
\- Они были братьями во всем, - сказал он. - Неразделимы, как день и ночь. От начала и до конца.  
\- Мне кажется, и за концом - тоже.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду - за концом жизни, в чертогах Махала?  
\- Они - да.  
В животе у Дина что-то екнуло.  
\- А мы?  
\- А мы - здесь. За концом съемок.  
\- Но тоже неразделимы? - у Дина было ощущение, что эти слова за него выговаривает кто-то другой, подводя его к тому краю, к тому обрыву, за которым - либо полет, либо сломанная шея.  
Эйдан поднял к нему лицо. Глаза его блестели в темноте.  
\- Как день и ночь, - с внезапно прорезавшейся хрипотцой сказал он и потянул Дина за рукав вниз.  
Дин послушно сполз на пол и сел рядом. Эйдан протянул руку, и на щеку Дина легла горячая ладонь. Нопфлер пел:

There's so many different worlds  
So many different suns  
And we have just one world  
But we live in different ones*

\- Мы тоже живем в разных мирах? - тихо спросил Дин.  
\- Мы живем во всех мирах сразу, - пожал плечами Эйдан. - И ни в одном из них я не хочу остаться без тебя.  
Его твердые, уверенные губы прижались к губам Дина, и тот с облегчением потянулся навстречу. Наконец слова перестали быть необходимыми.  
Когда они с трудом оторвались друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Дин, задыхаясь, шепнул:  
\- Братья, значит?  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- Да ведь это почти инцест.  
Шальные искорки в глазах Эйдана были видны даже в темноте:  
\- А больше тебя ничего не смущает?  
\- Нет, - ответил Дин после недолгого молчания.  
\- То есть ты...  
\- Я давно хотел быть с тобой.  
\- И молчал.  
\- Откуда я мог знать, как ты отреагируешь? Я боялся потерять еще и твою дружбу.  
Эйдан только покачал головой. Потом вздохнул:  
\- Представляешь, сколько времени мы потеряли?  
\- Мы ничего не потеряли. Мы же рядом.  
\- До конца и за ним.  
Они крепко обнялись, и в этих объятиях не было страсти - было лишь уверенное спокойствие. Разжав руки, Эйдан чуть отодвинулся от Дина, раздался громкий "блямс!", и на полу рядом с его джинсами расплылась апельсиновая лужа. Эйдан вскочил, чертыхаясь.  
\- Как день и ночь, - засмеялся Дин.  
\- Ты о чем? - пропыхтел Эйдан, пытаясь вывернуться и нащупать, не промокли ли джинсы на заднице.  
\- Перед тем, как помчаться к тебе, я разлил стакан апельсинового сока.  
\- Вытер?  
\- Не до того было.  
Эйдан усмехнулся:  
\- Нет уж, я, пожалуй, все-таки уберу. А потом пойдем делать уборку у тебя.  
Он порылся в вещах, нашел старую футболку, бросил ее на пол и притоптал ногой, чтобы сок впитался быстрее. Песня заканчивалась уже по третьему кругу:

But it's written in the starlight  
And every line on your palm  
We're fools to make war  
On our brothers in arms*

Эйдан, наклонившийся за мокрой футболкой, замер.  
\- Мы дураки... - прошептал он.  
Дин недоумевающе обернулся:  
\- Что?  
Эйдан выпрямился, с досадой бросив футболку обратно на пол:  
\- Рич.  
\- Чччерт... - выдохнул Дин.  
Эйдан выключил песню, нырнул в тумбочку и решительно выудил оттуда бутылку виски:  
\- Пошли.  
\- Думаешь, он захочет виски? - засомневался Дин.  
\- Думаю, будет хуже, если виски потребуется, а его не будет.  
\- Пожалуй, - кивнул Дин. - В любом случае, не идти же в гости с пузырьком сердечных капель.  
Нахмуренные брови Эйдана разошлись, лицо опять смягчилось. Он притянул Дина к себе:  
\- Братья?  
\- И племянники, - отозвался Дин, легко поцеловав его. - Пошли.  
Они вывалились наружу. Пока Эйдан пытался отыскать на себе карман, в который влезла бы бутылка, Дин быстро заскочил к себе за курткой.  
Когда они уже подходили к трейлеру Ричарда, чернильную темноту улицы взрезал прямоугольник неяркого света. В проеме двери стояла высокая фигура, чуть ниже, на ступеньках - еще одна, явно не уступающая первой в росте. Дин сориентировался быстрее, уцепил Эйдана за рукав и оттащил за ближайший трейлер, хотя вряд ли эти двое, стоящие на свету, могли бы их увидеть.  
Сцена, развернувшаяся по диагонали от них, была завораживающей. Эту дуэль взглядов они уже видели на съемках, только тогда у одного шевелюра была намного пышнее, а голову другого венчала корона. Да и Ричард в тот раз был ниже Ли, а не выше. Сейчас Ли стоял спокойно и расслабленно, взгляд его был обезоруживающе искренним. А вот судя по закаменевшим плечам и гордо вскинутому подбородку силуэта Ричарда, до Торина ему по-прежнему не хватало лишь парика и грима.  
Эйдан ткнул Дина локтем в бок и прошептал:  
\- Хорошо, что хотя бы Ли хватило ума отстегнуть лося после съемок.  
\- Чего я не могу сказать о нашем дядюшке, - отозвался Дин.  
\- У него не было лося.  
\- Он сам хуже любого лося. Упертый, как баран.  
\- Господи, как он живет с этим? - в голосе Эйдана слышались сочувствие и тревога. - Он же не вылезает из Торина даже на ночь.  
\- Думаю, Ли это понял. Потому и решил помочь ему вытряхнуться наконец из роли.  
\- Думаешь, у него есть шанс? - поинтересовался Эйдан, вытаскивая не пригодившееся виски, сворачивая пробку и делая глоток прямо из горлышка. Дин немедленно отобрал у него бутылку и тоже приложился:  
\- Думаю, если у кого и есть шанс - так это у него.  
Безмолвный айзрестлинг на ступеньках продолжался. Ли смотрел открыто и тепло. Плечи Ричарда дрогнули, он немного ссутулился. Дин завинтил пробку на бутылке и решительно потянул Эйдана за куртку:  
\- Пошли, мы тут не требуемся.  
Эйдан покорно дал себя утащить обратно в непроглядную темноту. Уже уходя, он обернулся еще раз. Ли поднялся на ступеньку выше. Ричард отошел в сторону, освобождая вход.  
Для этих двоих, как и для них с Дином, с гибелью рода Дурина в Битве Пяти Воинств ничего не закончилось - все только начиналось.

**Author's Note:**

> * Перевод Олега Лобачева: <http://en.lyrsense.com/dire_straits/brothers_in_arms_#v1>


End file.
